This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., and derived from the seeds of a hybrid developed by me with the object of producing lilies with a range of orange color tones which would produce little or no pollen and be well suited to forcing for cut flower production out-of-season. The parent hybrid resulted from my crossing the clonal cultivar `Keystone`, unpatented, with the clonal cultivar `Sunkissed`, unpatented, as the pollen parent. This particular seedling was selected for propagation and test because of the large size and upright orientation of its blooms and its vivid orange coloring with practically no spotting and with small anthers which shed very little pollen, features that are unique in this type of lily, and it was propagated by me and under my direction by bulb scale propagation at Sandy, Oreg., with results that appeared so satisfactory that propagation was continued through several successive generations by bulb scale propatation, as well as by natural propagation from bulblets, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily variety were fixed and hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation.
Work with this new plant shows that the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance, as well as excellence of flower form, color and habit. Also, it has shown to be well suited to forcing out-of-season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled. For example, October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon in an average of seventy to eight-five days with no supplemental lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures.